Painful Love
by OmniscientOne
Summary: Naruto returns after his training trip, and gets involved with Sakura and Sasuke in a love triangle of epic proportions


**Painful Love**

**Disclaimer – **Naruto and all associated characters are not mine, never has been mine, and probably never will be mine

**Prologue**

--------------

**Somewhere, in the middle of nowhere**

**--------------**

A white haired man looks at the sky, hearing the screeching of an eagle. "It is time…", he mutters to himself. That moment of distraction is enough for him to get knocked down with a kick to his head.

"Oye gaki, didn't you hear the screeching of the eagle? I told you at the beginning itself that we would get a message through an eagle when it is time to head back".

"Heh, heh. Weren't you the one who said that a ninja should use every advantage he has, erosennin??", the person who attacked replied with a cocky grin.

"Hmpphh, bet you just forgot what the signal was, damn brat..."

Naruto just scratched his head with one hand, embarrassed at being caught. "You know I am no good at remembering things, erosennin… I mean, if I started remembering things like that, what do I need you for anymore? That's all you are worth right now. I mean, if I wasn't self motivated, I would never have improved, what with you running out to peek all the time..."

"Oye, that's research. And you would appreciate it, if you ever started reading my books. You could learn so much about the opposite sex, on how to attract them and get some, if you even read one of my great works of art."

"Meh, whats the use? Its not as if anyone could ever love me… And even if they did, it could never last. You know that, erosennin", Naruto muttered, his mood changing instantaneously from happy go lucky to depressed.

"Eh gaki, we won't let that be a problem. Don't worry, I, the great Jiraiya, mega pervert, can solve anything.", Jiraiya exclaimed, all the while dancing on one foot.

'Naruto, you have grown tremendously from what you were two and a half years ago. If only others could see that. And we still have that problem to overcome. But I promise you this, you will be greater than the Yondaime, and I will make sure you attain your goal.' thought Jiraiya in the meantime.

"Anyway, gaki. Lets get moving. Even if you can use the Hiraishin no jutsu, I can't. So it will take us the whole of 5 days to get there. And aren't you excited to see that pink haired teammate of yours? I bet she has grown out nicely, gotten some nice curves, I bet."

"Erosennin, you better not be thinking lecherously about Sakura-chan. Otherwise, I might just let it slip to Tsunade-obaa-chan that you neglected my training and left me to fend against Akatsuki on my own. You know she won't like that."

"Ok ok. Its my business, what can I do? You wouldn't really tell Tsunade-hime about that, would you ?"

"Oh, I don't know. Teach me a new jutsu, and I might consider not telling her".

"Damn brat. Ok, you got a deal. I'll teach it to you on the way."

Both Naruto and Jiraiya start moving through the trees quickly, heading towards Konoha.

-------------

**Jiraiya's POV**

Gaki, you are going to need all the help you can get. From my contacts, I believe that Orochimaru is going to transfer bodies within 3 months. If he gets his hand on the Sharingan of that Uchiha brat, then he will be unstoppable, even against us two sennins at the same time. Its upto you and the pink haired chick to make sure you stop it. Tsunade and I will be too busy preventing Orochimaru from interfering. If only you would let me tell Tsunade about your problems, I am sure she could help, with her knowledge of the human body. Why won't you let me tell anyone? You want to help everyone, but you won't let anyone help you? Do you truly believe that you do not deserve any affection or help?

------------------

**Naruto's POV**

Dattebayo, I think I am finally strong enough to go after Sasuke-teme. I wonder how strong Sakura-chan's gotten. I bet she is ultra strong, just like obaa-chan. I hope she missed me, even if its just a little bit. Too bad she is still in love with the teme. Anyways, even if she didn't, its not as if she could ever fall in love with me.

I hope erosennin is able to find a solution to that problem. I don't want that interfering with the teme's retrieval. I made a promise of a lifetime to Sakura-chan, I can't break that. Everything else will have to be put on hold. Damn bastard fox. You better not cause me anymore trouble.

Wonder what erosennin's thinking? He has that constipated look on his face, which he usually gets when he's thinking too hard. Oh well, probably thinking hard on how to peep on oba-chan. I bet he has a crush on her. That's it. I will help erosennin get together with oba-chan. Yes!!! Maybe Sakura-chan can help me with it, I don't know much about the opposite sex… Other than they are scary when they are angry.

----------------

------------

**In Konoha, at the same time**

-------------

At first look, one would think that the past two and a half years had been very kind to Haruno Sakura. She had grown more womanly, with nice curves, as Jiraiya would say. Furthermore, training with the slug sennin Tsunade had been one of the best things to happen to her. Her amazing chakra control had laid the foundations to become one of the best medic nins after the slug sennin herself, and had also learnt the secrets to the Godaime Hokage's inhuman strength.

But the last two and a half years had taken its toll on her. Sasuke, her one true love's rejection and betrayal had hit her hard initially. Then Naruto had left on his trip with Jiraiya. Without someone to constantly cheer her up and distract her, she started realizing how much Naruto's presence really mattered to her. Turning up at the most inopportune times shouting and asking her out usually distracted her from her more depressing thoughts.

Without him around, there was no one to keep her from her thoughts. Ino had started going steady with Chouji of all people, and was never around. She didn't really have any other friends in the Rookie Nine.

She walked in, shouting "I'm home". She could hear some bickering going on from the dining room. As she approached closer, she could make out the voices. Nothing unusual, it was the same old routine everyday, which was getting to her.

---------------------

**Sakura's POV**

----------------------

My younger sister, Haruno Yugito, who was adopted, was eleven years old now. She was the only one in the family who didn't have the famous pink hair. My mother has it too, but my father didn't. My father brought Yugito home one night, and Yugito became a part of the family from then on.

She became my closest friend, and someone who I could confide in. But lately, ever since my father died, my mom and Yugito have been at odds with each other. Initially started off mild, but now its gotten to the point where its hurtful.

As I walked in to the dining room, I heard the last insult, and my mother brushed past me, tears in her eyes.

"Its your fault that Otou-san left us, and its your fault that father commited Suicide"

Yes, the last big secret of the Haruno household. My father, Haruno Matsuda, commited suicide. No one but my mother knows the true reason why, because she is the only one he left a letter to. She has never shown us the contents of the letter, but apparently, she wasn't shocked with his sudden death. But my sister, Yugito, seemed to blame my mother for his death.

Day in, day out, both of them have this argument, and it usually ends in my mother leaving the room in tears. I know my sister feels bad for it sometimes, but that doesn't stop her from lashing out at mother.

Its taking its toll on me too. Its as if I have stopped smiling. I miss the good old days of Team seven, with me trying to ask Sasuke-kun out, and Naruto-baka trying to ask me out. I haven't even seen Kakashi-sensei in a while, I heard he has gone back to being an ANBU.

Tsunade-shishou commented the other day that I have gotten colder and detached, and stopped smiling. I just believe it hurts less, if you stop having attachments. Is that why Sasuke-kun left ? I just wish things could go back to how they were back then….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN** – Tell me if you like it and want me to continue. This is going to be a romance / drama story, and most likely a love triangle. Next chapter should introduce Sasuke, and his feelings, and Naruto's return to Konohagakure. I'll update whenever I can, but only if I get atleast one positive review.


End file.
